


Turn Back

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "do not tarry, do not stop, no matter what happens." (Garth Nix)

She wanted to turn back.

Even as her beautiful ball gown dissolved into rags, as her perfect curls fell around her face, as her bare foot hit the cold ground, she wanted nothing more than to race back to the palace and throw herself into the prince’s arms.

But she knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t the Mysterious Princess he’d danced with, not really. She was only Cinderella, granted one magical night before returning to her ashes.

She wanted to turn back.

Even as her heart broke, as her feet ached, but she knew she couldn’t.

She had to go forward.

THE END


End file.
